Jaegerbombs
by pingpangpong
Summary: It's Eren's birthday- and he's going out. Why the hell is his French tutor the one behind the bar, though? Be prepared for a messy night, in more ways than one...


Chapter 1

FINALLY!

It's finally here. I'm finally 18!

I open my eyes. The world doesn't really look that different, I have to admit. Though I won't be saying that later! Painting the town red and all that. So goddamn excited. Yeah, I know, it's hardly like I've never drank before, but this time I'm gonna really go all out. Well, I've got an excuse. Not every day you're 18, huh?

I check my phone. Mikasa's text me, of course. She's my next door neighbour, but her parents tend to be away on business quite a bit, so she basically lives here. That's the way it's been ever since we were little. To be honest, I kind of miss our old relationship. I used to always be looking out for her, protecting her from bullies and the like. Well, I still do, but it almost seems that she doesn't need me to look out for her anymore. If anything, she looks out for me. Well, I do tend to drop myself in the shit from time to time, but nowhere NEAR as much as she makes out. I smile at the nostalgia, and shoot her a text back. 'Thanks! You better have got me something good haha, I'll meet you outside in ten.'

I throw the phone on my bed and shove on my nearest clothes. Meh, I would wear something special, but I don't really have anything- and it's not like I'll get any for my birthday. I mean, all I asked for was merch, and my folks have ZERO fashion taste. You do not want to see the baby pictures. Although I think Mikasa asked for copies of them… god knows why.

I run downstairs, ruffling my hair, and grab the cash left on the side. My dad's a doctor, so he tends to leave for work early, and my mum is his secretary , so I'm not disappointed they aren't here or anything. I'll get my presents tonight or tomorrow, when we can all sit down together and catch up. Which is kind of a rarity these days, but I suppose that just makes the whole thing that bit more special. On the upside, they tend to make up for it by buying shitloads of goodies. I spy some donuts on the counter and grin.

The doorbell rings. And again. And again.

'FOR GOD'S SAKE MIKASA I'M COMING, jesus…' I shout, shoving a krispy kreme in my mouth and barrelling towards the door, my coat hanging off one arm as I struggle into it. Mikasa stands in the open doorway. I see she let herself in… no surprise there. Suddenly, she grabs the donut from my mouth and bites into it.

'Hey!'

'ummf umf ummf ummmmf ummf ummmmmmmf'

'I can't tell what the fuck you're saying.'

She swallows her bite and grins.

'Happy birthday to you!' she sings. 'You better be prepared for tonight. Jean wants to get you wasted. He thinks it'll be fucking hilarious. And I agree.' She skips out of the door happily and I trail after her. Her skip stops abruptly, and she swings her head round, a serious look clouding her face.

'Don't over-do it though. Seriously.'

'I know, I knowww, don't-'

'I'm serious, Eren. I know what you're like. Remember last time?'

'That was because Armi-'

'Armin could have handled it himself! You always fly off the handle when you've had too much and you would have been in A&E if I hadn't managed to calm that guy down! He may have been a short ass but he was pissed as hell and in no mood for you being a cocky little shit-'

'Hey!'

'-I don't care if he called Armin a pussy. Armin can fight his own battles. Stop putting your drunken neck on the line before I snap it myself.'

To be honest, she was speaking some sense. But still, friends stick up for friends right? I'd do the same again even if I was sober.

As if on cue, Armin appears round a corner ahead. I hadn't noticed how far we had walked whilst Mikasa was ranting. His little blonde bob bounces in front of us, skimming his massive rucksack. I swear he's had that thing since the start of high school. What the fuck does he even put in it? It's half his size! He's almost staggering. Mikasa lets out a snort of amusement next to me, before jogging towards him. Grabbing the straps of his bag, she yanks it up on his shoulders, nearly lifting him off the ground.

'Ack-'

'Armin, you're wearing it wrong. I've told you before that you'll hurt your back.'

He cautiously readjusts his straps, his hair covering his blushing cheeks.

'I told you not to do that! It's embarrassing!' He looks around cautiously, making sure no-one saw. 'I can handle it myself. I'm not a kid anymore' he hissed. Mikasa smiled on.

'Yeah yeah, I get it. I'm sorry. I just can't help it, you know?'

Armin finally looks up at her and smiles. He gets her. I do as well, but not as much as Armin. He may just seem like some quiet kid but I know he sees straight through everyone's bullshit. And as much as he hates being babied, he will always put up with it for Mikasa's sake. It's the thing with her parents not being around, you know? It's like she feels she has to become the parent, take their place. Maybe she just doesn't want anyone else to feel like she does… I don't know. I wish I could do something more for her, to make her happy, but the only people who could don't stick around long enough for her to feel that security. So in turn, she becomes everyone else's support. It's pretty impressive, if you ask me.

Suddenly, Armin's gaze turns to me.

'Eren!'

Now THAT is a megawatt smile. He charges towards me, backpack and all, and the sheer force nearly knocks me off my feet. Fucking hell Armin! I stagger and catch myself, grasping his shoulders to regain my balance.

'Happy birthday Eren! You're finally 18. Are you excited? Are you looking forward to tonight? I'm excited. It's going to be great, right! Jean said that it'll be fine, he knows some guys so I can come out with you too, isn't that awesome?!'

He babbles on and on, his eyes glistening like someone got the boy a fucking pony. I can't help but smile back. He doesn't really have that many college friends. I don't think he had any in high school either- he went to a different one to us, he's smart as hell so it would have been a waste, but he kicked up a fuss when it came to college. Wouldn't listen to a thing me or Mikasa said to him, demanding that he came with us, something about 'being left behind'. Armin, mate, you're the one who leaves everyone behind. Sometimes I don't get how that little brain of yours works, but it works a hell of a lot better than mine. Or anyone else's, for that matter. He's so smart it's almost his downfall. It's the difference thing, you know? He's too different. The way he thinks things through, the way he is so sincere and honest in everything he does. The other kids couldn't handle it. Just because they couldn't see the world through his eyes, they ostracized him. Fucking pathetic really.

'Oh oh oh oh I almost forgot! I got you a present!'

He slams the backpack down on the ground and drops to his haunches, rummaging through his bag in a frenzied mix of glee and desperation.

'I'm sure it's in here somewhere… no, not that, erm- ah! Wait… here it is!'

He triumphantly pulls out a somewhat messily wrapped box and proffers it to me, shaking it when I hesitate. I sigh and give a relaxed smile, and grab the box.

'Open it!'

'Yeah yeah, I know'

Ok, so I might seem chilled about this but I guess I'm just concealing my excitement. Armin has that effect on me; it's his eager-to-please demeanour. In actual fact, I'm ecstatic. And I'm not doing a very good job of hiding it, I realise, as a smile involuntarily breaks out onto my face as I rip the wrapping off in a flurry. Armin scurries round, picking up the flying paper and stuffing it back in his bag.

It's a mug.

Slightly disappointed, I start to open the cardboard box. I can't exactly let him know that I'm not happy with it. He's looking at me again with those expecting eyes. I force a smile back as my hands fumble with the lid until I finally break it open, and pull the ceramic out from the bubble wrap inside.

Holy shit!

My grin returns, a real one this time.

'Mikasa! Mikasa look!'

She had been looking the opposite way the entire time, slightly out of our way. I'm sure she was just concerned I wouldn't like Armin's present, and didn't want to involve herself in an awkward situation. It's almost like she's standing guard whilst we have our moment.

She gazes lazily over, and clocks the present. An almost relieved smile spreads across her face.

'Attack on Titan? God, you're a fucking nerd.' She laughs, and meanders over to us to take a closer look. Ok, now I'm kind of jiggling a bit, trying not to jump about. I've been trying to get some damn AOT merch for ages but I just couldn't afford it. How the fuck did Armin know? Well, I have bitched about it to him before, but I always assumed he wasn't really listening, seeing as it isn't really his thing. My body moves on its own and I envelop Armin in my arms, mug still in hand.

'Dude, you're the fucking best! Where the fuck did you find this? You actual little star.'

I can feel his smile on my chest as I squeeze him. This is the reason why everyone is missing out with Armin- he cares. He genuinely cares. You know how I said he can see through the bullshit? I didn't just mean to the bad. He knows how to make you happy, and nothing makes him happier than giving you that. Fuck those judgemental people with their shallow little ideals. They have no idea.

I feel Mikasa pulling me off him gently as she giggles behind us.

'People are staring guys. Let's get you a room.'

'Fuck off!' I laugh, but pull away anyway. Armin sorts his hair out, all bashful again.

'Um, I'm glad you like it, but don't we need to go? I mean, we have like ten minutes before Psychology starts…'

My eyes widen. I forgot about psychology. We are SERIOUSLY screwed if we're late to that.

'Fuck it, run!' I yell over my shoulder as I pound down the street. Armin laughs and takes off after me, and Mikasa kind of speed walks, failing to hide her smile. This is turning out to be a pretty good start to my birthday.

As long as we aren't late to psychology.


End file.
